


warm enough

by cluel6ss



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluel6ss/pseuds/cluel6ss
Summary: "You seem cold." "You think?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 175





	warm enough

It's about 6:30 PM when George stumbles into the dorm room, tripping over his feet. Multiple grocery bags are tangled in his hands, so heavy they leave indentations on his palms and fingers. "Dream, help please," he says pleads. The white, plastic bags weigh him down a significant amount. "Dream," he calls out again. The green eyed boy is no where to be seen. George grumbles profanities under his breath as he lugs himself over to the counter where he places the bags down heavily. Once the too-heavy bags are on the countertop, he clenches and unclenches his fists, trying to stretch them since the bags cramped them up painfully. He walks over to the door and shuts it while sighing. 

Footsteps can be heard echo through the dorm room, heavy and hurried. The brunet rolls his eyes as he turns toward Dream. "Wow, thanks for the help," he says sarcastically. "You're incredibly welcome," the blond replies. "I was literally in the middle of getting dressed, what else did you want me to do? Come out here naked and help restock the fridge?"

"No, I didn't, but I at least expect a reply when I call your name," George adds sassily. Dream doesn't respond, not with any words that relate to the current conversation.

"You look cold."

"Oh, you think? It's literally freezing outside, dude. Do you see the snow?" George says. 

'Yes, I do see the snow, George. I happen to have these things called eyes." Dream jokes. George scoffs playfully.

The pair have a friendship based off sarcastic remarks and snarky comebacks. And though they love each other, neither of the two have yet to admit it. 

_To one another, at least._

Their best friend, Sapnap, knows how the two men feel about each other. One day, George spilled every detail about his feelings about his friend to Sapnap after the younger had teased him about it for a bit too long. The next week, Dream did the exact same. You could say Sapnap knows enough about the two parties to completely out one another's feelings if he truly wanted. But, he wants to let his best friends find each other on their own, see how long it took for them to find out the feelings were mutual. He would only step in if he was needed. In other words: If Dream and George were two completely oblivious lovebirds and took an eternity to confess. 

The smaller boy shrugs off his coat, shivering as the loss of the faded warmth. Their messy dorm is warm, but not warm _enough_. 

George had a thought in the back of his mind. He wonders what it would feel like to be wrapped up in Dream's green hoodie. It would be warm, that's for sure. But, what would he look like, in the surely too-big piece of clothing? The inevitable sweater paws, the way the bottom of the hoodie would probably meet the middle of his thighs. By the end of his daydreaming, he realizes he was staring at Dream absentmindedly the whole time while Dream was scrolling on his phone. Luckily he didn't notice, right?

George hangs his coat on the rack next to the scratched-up door on his way to his and Dream's shared room. 

"Dream, can you put up the groceries?" he asks. "On it."

Their room wasn't small, per se, but it was... cozy. Their two beds were about five feet apart and their joined closet was just big enough to store both of their wardrobes. A slightly oversized blue sweater catches the brunet's eye. He takes the sweater in hand, as well as a pair of black sweatpants. The sweats are a bit big on his small, lanky frame, but that's what drawstrings are for. He quickly discards of his white long sleeve and slips on the fresh, fuzzy top. Stepping out of his old pants, he hears Dream call his name from the kitchen. "Just one second!"

He hurriedly steps into the black sweatpants and ties the drawstring as he walks out into the small kitchen. "Yeah?" he says. 

"Do you wanna watch a movie? A few good ones just came out," Dream proposes. At that, George nods his head and smiles. "Yes! As long as we can make popcorn, I'm down."

Dream chuckles and walks over to the pantry, taking out a pack of Pop Secret microwaveable popcorn. That kind has always been George's favorite and Dream made mental note of that for when it's his turn to go grocery shopping. Placing the package in the microwave and starting it, Dream goes to the couch where George is sitting, looking at the younger man fondly. "Like what you see?" he teases. 

He can see George's cheeks grow pink, even in the dim, golden light of the room. "No, I quite dislike it actually," he smirks. "What's there to dislike? I'm handsome," Dream says with a smirk as he runs his fingers through his sandy hair. A light giggle was heard from the brunet and Dream feels something. A weird something. Is it those pesky, all-too-familiar butterflies flapping their obnoxious wings in Dream's stomach? Is it the pang of pure admiration that Dream gets in his heart whenever he sees George? Is it both?

"What movie do you wanna watch? I was thinking Midsommar. Seems pretty interesting," George suggests, his London accent thick. He's honestly surprised his accent has stuck with him throughout his months of living in America. With the lack of foreign exchange students and the overflow of cocky American voices around him, he would have thought his accent would be long desaturated by now. 

"That sounds great! You wanna go ahead and rent it on the TV?" Dream asks. George simply nods and turns his attention to the television in front of him. 

Dream smiles to himself as he walks back to the microwave, staring at the countdown as if time would pass faster. Soon enough, the piercing beep of the microwave oven goes off to signal that his popcorn is done popping. He carefully pulls the bag out and pours it into a bowl he got out of the cupboard only seconds prior. 

Strong scents of butter and vanilla linger in the chilly air of the dorm. Dream flips off the light switches of the kitchen and finds himself on the couch with George, who is cuddled up with blankets, seemingly still shivering. The movie has started and the older man's eyes are glued to the screen.

"Dude, are you still cold?" the blond asks. George only nods, attention still focused on the movie on display in front of him. Dream scoots closer to his friend. George leans into the direction of the human heat source. The blond passes the dish of popcorn over to his friend who happily takes the snack. Handfuls of the buttery treat make its way into George's mouth, some inevitably falling onto the blankets with the way he's shoveling it into his mouth.

Dream can't help but let his gaze fall on his crush. Perfect jawline, perfect nose, perfect lips, perfect everything. A light glow of gold and orange glisten on his cheekbones, intensely highlighting his soft features. His dark brown hair falls gracefully on his forehead, and Dream _cannot_ stop staring. 

The older boy slowly creeps closer and closer to the green eyed man until their shoulders are touching. That small touch ignites flames on George's skin, the fire spreading throughout his body, engulfing him in a comfortable heat. Eyelids drooping and head lolling, he eventually lets his head rest on his friend's shoulder. He lets out a small yawn before snuggling closer to his roommate and letting his eyes close. 

Dream smiles gently and, as slow as he can without waking the boy, wraps his arms around the other's waist. George sighs contently at the better position, nuzzling his head into the crook of Dream's neck. "You're warm," he hums tiredly. 

Minutes pass with them just sitting in each other's arms and enjoying the warmth. _Midsommar_ is nearing it's end and Dream feels himself growing tired, too. The younger boy rubs circles on the lower section of George's back, cheek pressed against his hair. 

The next words that are said linger in the air for a bit too long for Dream's liking. 

"I love you, George," Dream whispers.

Seconds pass. Dream continues to rub small shapes on the smaller boys bare back under his sweater. Dream smiles-- _big_ \--at the words that come out of the Londoner's mouth next.

"I love you too, Dream."

**Author's Note:**

> hey! hope u enjoyed :D i wrote this at 4am bc i was bored but i actually really like it. i would appreciate if you could leave kudos! love u, stay hydrated and fed <3


End file.
